


King

by itachisgurl93



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachisgurl93/pseuds/itachisgurl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, the reigning King of Dolton. Harry Potter, the bad boy of Dolton Academy. The enigma that everyone wants to figure out. This is even more true when he comes back after after being MIA from school for two months, especially when it's discovered that he has a two year old son in London. Will anyone be able to unravel him? Slash, Harry/?, many one-sided Harry loving</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter

Summary: Harry Potter, the reigning King of Dalton. Harry Potter, the bad boy of Dalton Academy. The enigma that everyone wants to figure out. This is even more true when he comes back after after being MIA from school for two months, especially when it's discovered that he has a two year old son in London. Will anyone be able to unravel him?

Warnings: Slash, Harry/?, many one-sided Harry lovin, Mentions of older/underage relationships, cheating, and other things.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Chapter 1: Intro to Hell

It was another normal Friday afternoon at the wonderful Dalton Academy. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and the Warblers were sitting in the cafeteria, laughing at a joke that Jeff had said, while people from other tables leaned in to listen and somehow become part of that group. They were all silenced however when a yell came from a table across the room. At that table sat six teens, all of whom appeared to be fighting over an Iphone.

Seamus Finnigan, half Irish. His fathers owns a couple of store in around the US. Straight B student, friendly, on the swim team. Next to him sat Dean Thomas, a handsome chocolate adonis. Co-Captain of the Basketball team and on the dance team. To the left of him was a ginger, a very tall, loud, on the table now, ginger. Ronald Weasley, Co-Captain of the Basketball team, and the youngest son of the Weasley clan, an average student. Next to him battling him for the phone were another pair of redheads. The infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George Weasley, the directly elder brothers of Ronald. They loved to play pranks on the students, while it did help for a great laugh from time to time, at the end of it, they had gotten more detentions in their first year at Dalton than anyone else in their entire four years.

The last one at the table was also the only one not wearing the uniform. He was clad in black skinny jeans, a dark green, tight V-neck shirt, a leather jacket and, if Kurt's eyes saw correctly, Hugo Boss dress shoes. If there was one word for him it would be beautiful perfection. He had lightly tanned skin, a slim swimmers body, jet black hair tucked away into a black beanie, with only side-swept bangs showing. And the most gorgeous pair of emerald eyes to ever grace this world. His name was Harry Potter, the formerly MIA captain of the soccer team, the swim team, and the dance team, a Junior, a straight A student, and the resident bad boy.

Apparently he had resurfaced at the beginning of the week without telling anyone were it was that he was. Kurt found it hard to believe that the administration had allowed him to just show up like that and just continue his education without even reprimanding him. Well...Kurt believed he was continuing his education, During the entire week, the rumors of where Harry Potter had been and why he had chosen to show up two months into the school years had spread around the school. This was the first time that Kurt had even laid eyes on the Greek sculpture since his return. That was most probably because the boy hadn't even left his dorm room for the whole week.

But no matter his delinquent tendency's Kurt could honestly say that the he, like the rest of the school, thought what they were looking at was a fallen angel. He was broken out of his stalker like staring by the object of his stares delicious British accent, "Damn it Ron! Give me back my phone! I need to call someone!"

"Nope! Not until you tell us why you missed two months of school!" Ron yelled throwing the phone over to one of his brothers, Fred?

"George! Come on! Please! I really need to call her!"

"Hmm? What's this? You got yourself a girlfriend over in London?"

"A girl-what? George don't be ridiculous!" he yelled back jumping for the phone. Unfortunately for him George threw it to Finnigan. And just as Harry lunged at him, Black Moon's "The Time Has Come" rang throughout the hall. It was the part where the lead singer, Sirius Black, sang in what was definitely a sex inducing voice. Harry quickly snatched up the phone from Seamus, "Hello? Meda! I was just about to call you."

The boys around him hollered, saying that they knew it was a girlfriend. Kurt sighed, it seemed as if the universe always had to make the gorgeous ones married or straight. He tuned out Potters phone conversation with his girlfriend and turned back to Blaine, who was studying Harry in a very...school boy crush manner, "Blaine? Blaine!"

Thankfully he snapped him out of his lost in space moment. "Yes Kurt?"

"So does anyone know the real reason the infamous Harry Potter came back? Because I've been hearing all these crazy rumors and they are getting stranger and stranger as the days go by."

It was Thad who answered him, "No. No one, except for Potter, the Headmaster, and probably the Arts Director, know."

"Does anyone know where he was?"

"Well if the rumors can be believed, he was in London the entire time. Doing what, we have no clue."

The rest of the table just nodded their heads in agreement. Harry Potter had always been a sort of enigma since he came over from London freshman year. He was on friendly terms with most everyone, but he was only friends with the others at his table. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the delinquent table, mostly Potter, yelled out a 'shut up!', which made the entire student body silence themselves.

Harry put the Iphone in front of his face, 'face time huh?' most thought. "Hi Teddy bear! Have you been good for Andy?" A strange gurgling/laughing/clapping sound sounded back out of the phone. Harry laughed, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Ok love, you have to go to sleep ok? So I'm gonna sing a song for you ok?" More gurgling. Harry handed the phone over to Dean and grabbed the guitar that was leaning on the pillar next to them. Harry pulled out a black and green acoustic guitar. He got of the table and stood up, facing the phone. He put the strap over his shoulder and strummed his guitar. He started humming,

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend  
to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

By the end of the song, most jaws were on the floor. The enigma that was Harry Potter had just sung My Chemical Romance's 'Helena'...inone of the most beautiful voices Dalton had ever heard. The softness and emotion that he was able to sing with was just amazing and awe inspiring. They all watched as Harry put away the guitar and took back his phone. "So is he asleep Andy?"

"Yes...but you do realize that you just sang to him a song about the death of a person right?"

"...Of course. But Teddy is not even two yet. I doubt he's going to remember what songs I used to put him to sleep when he grows up."

"If you say so. Now, I've been hearing that you haven't been attending you classes. Why?"

"No reason. Don't worry, starting Monday I'll start going to class ok?"

"Good. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you to Andy."

And with a kiss to the phone screen, he turned it off and put it back into his pocket. He probably finally noticed that he was being stared at and glared at the people around him before turning back to his table. "Not a girlfriend. But you say 'love you' to each other. Not to mention there a little boy involved. What's going on Harry?" The million dollar question. The one that everyone wanted to know the answer to. So it was obviously only natural that the surrounding people would lean in to listen as well.

"You won't stop asking til I tell you huh?"

"Glad that-"

"-You know us-"

"-so well-"

"-mate." Uh. The twins, the entire school hated it when that did that sentence finishing thing of theirs.

"Fine. First off, Andy is not my girlfriend, she is Teddy's grandmother-"

"You're going out with a grandma!?"

"Damn it Seamus! I just told you that we are not going out! Let me finish! Interrupt me one more time and I won't tell you!"

"Deal!"

"As I was saying, Andy is Teddy's grandmother and Teddy is my almost two year old son."

And with that statement he picked up his guitar and walked towards the cafeteria doors. Everyone watched in dumbfounded silence as he suddenly stopped and turned around to address the students, "Since all of you are currently listening, I'll say this only once, so you better write it down if you won't be able to remember. Tomorrow from 8 to 11 the footba-the soccer team will be on the field for practice, I expect you lot to be that at 7 for warm ups. 11:30 to 3 will be practice for the swim team, and finally 3:30 to 6 is for dance team practice.

Yes, the practices will interfere with breakfast, lunch and maybe dinner, I don't care, bring packed food. If you made plans, I don't care, reschedule them, if you can't it better be because you are in need of immediate life or death surgery. If that is so come to my dorm room before 6 tonight with your excuse. Don't tell me that's not fair and I can't do that because I haven't been here for two months, just because I'm not there doesn't mean you shouldn't be practicing. If you haven't gotten better from last years, or if you've gotten worse in fact, be prepared to go through hell."

He turned back around and walked to the doors, "And most importantly, don't be late!"

Kurt had to admire his departure, he left knowingly leaving chaos were he stood. The moment the doors closed behind him, every person was talking to their neighbors about the two things that had just transpired. First the new knowledge that the King of Dalton has a son. The second, mostly concerning the three teams whose members were all simultaneity freaking out, people were going to die tomorrow. Well, anyone who was currently worse than they were last year.

"No no no no no! This can't be happening!"

"Damnit!"

"Kill me!"

And from the sound of it, there were three potential victims sitting with him. Jeff, David and Nick were pretty much having a meltdown. Kurt guessed that the three of them were in one of the teams that Potter had just called out.

"Guys? Are you ok?"

After a moment of silence, David was the first to answer, "No. No we are not alright." He cried out in a whiny kill-me-now voice.

"What's wrong?"

The three of them looked up at their tablemates, Jeff decided to talk when David kept his mouth shut, "David and I are on the dance team. Nick is on the swim team."

Kurt was confused, what did that matter? If they put in half the amount of effort as they did for the Warblers into their other extra-curricular activities they'd have nothing to worry about.

"You don't get it do you?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Most of us on the dance team have been slacking of for the past two months! Since Harry wasn't there we figured we would just do some silly dances to pass the time, or we didn't even show up! He's going to kill us!" Jeff was almost hysterical at this point. Beside him David nodded in agreement, Kurt turned to look at Nick, "You and your team has been slacking of as well huh?"

Morosely Nick nodded his head, "we just swam around for fun. No hard swimming or timed swims, just fun free styling. We are all going to die!" He cried out, burrowing his head in his hands.

"You got that right!" Yelled out a voice from across the cafeteria. All heads turned to look at Seamus, who also looked in desperate need for something to save him, while his best friend Dean nodded along.

"Is he really that bad?" Kurt asked.

"No. He's actually really fun and easy going. But he can't stand it when people break their promises, and he always has us promise that even if he's not that, we'll all go to practice and try are hardest to make ourselves better." Dean sighed and allowed his head to bang on the table. "We are so stupid! Of course he'd come back! Of course he'd expect us to keep up our training! Seamus, should we call the cemetery and ask them if they have about fifty plots available?"

Seamus just made some kind of strangled sound. Beside them the Weasley brothers were dieing laughing. "I can't believe you guys! Ha! I can't wait to see your practice tomorrow!" Rom said. Choking back his laughter, Ron stood up and addressed the present student body, "Because I want to see the torture Harry's gonna put you guys through, Basketball practice is canceled. That means those of you who were hoping to use basketball as an excuse not to go to swim, dance, or soccer practice, think of something else."

"Fuck you Ron!" Someone from another table called out.

Ron laughed, "No. You're fucked. So if I were you guys, I'd not go out today and go to sleep early, you'll need all the rest you can get."

His suggestion was met with groans of foreseen agony. Ron shook his head, grabbed the apple off his tray, picked up his backpack and went to throw away the rest of his finished lunch, "I'm serious guys, Harry's been in a mood since he got here, it just started to get better. Don't be the ones who put him back in that mood. I'd try my hardest not to get his mad if I were you. Good luck!" Ron out walked out the door, his brothers following behind him. As the doors closed behind them, the same thought ran through Kurt's mind as everyone else's.

'Those teams are screwed.'

TBC...if you like it and review...


End file.
